particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Aloria National Party
}} The Alorian Libertarian Party, formerly known as the Alorian Independence Party and the Aloria National Party, was formed in 3822. Four organisations (Alorian Independence Party, Alorian Independence Alliance, Alorian Aggressive Military Alliance, Alorian Green Alliance) merged to create the party, which was known as the Aloria National Party or ANP for the majority of its past. The party describes itself as a centre-right libertarian party, which will protect ordinary Alorian people. When it was established, its main aims were to have a controlled immigration policy and to leave the Artanian Union (AU), both of which they have managed to do successfully. The ANP dissolved in the 3850s, only to be formed again in the 3930s by Dylan Evans. Dylan Evans won the 3943 and 3944 Presidential Elections successfully. He did this at a time of uncertainty as a party known as the Left Civil Militia were causing unrest and they commited a number of terrorist attacks. President Evans was President when 6,000 Luthori troops were on Alorian soil helping Aloria protect itself from the LCM. Evans was the person who sanctioned this. Furthermore, at the 3943 election, the ANP were the largest party in the Senedd for the first time in their history. The party dissolved in 4022, and then formed again in 4049 under the leadership of Stephen Powell. In 4127, party members voted to change its name to the Alorian Independence Party, after the Alorian government decided to rejoin the AU. When Tesni Kendrick became leader in 4217, she chose to re-brand the party as the Alorian Libertarian Party and change the party colours to gold. Achievements Leaving the Artanian Union (AU) During the 3980s, the ANP lead a campaign to leave the AU. This was recognised by the government, so a referendum was called. The referendum result was a relatively big win for leave, and therefore Aloria left the AU. This was the biggest achievement of the ANP, as it was created to do just this. The ANP leader at the time was Dylis Owens. She was very vocal during the campaign; she had multiple, heated debates with the AU Director-General. Winning the Civil War When Dylan Evans was President of Aloria, there was a civil war in the country. The ANP Leader and President was responsible for calling 6,000 Luthori troops onto Alorian soil to help fight the extremists. The operation was successful, and stability soon returned to Aloria. The ANP think their military and diplomatic strategy won the civil war. The LCM were very large at the time, and every area of the nation was affected by the violence. However, Mr Evans did have some critics. The ANC said they did not support the idea of having foreign troops on Alorian soil. Many Alorians thought that the Alorian army should've been able to deal with the situation without the help of foreign allies. People of Note Leaders (After Reform) Current Cabinet Positions Leadership Elections Leadership elections are held every two years. A leadership election can be held at any other time when a leader steps down, or a vote of no confidence is passed within the Aloria National Party. Vote of No Confidence A vote of no confidence in the leadership is a vote held among the ANP parliamentary party. If the vote of no confidence is voted for, a leadership election can be triggered by the ANP Executive Committee (a committee that was established in 3831). Without a vote of no confidence, the ANP Executive Committee is not allowed to trigger a leadership election. Nominee Stage When a leadership election is triggered by a leader or the ANP Executive Committee, nominations for candidates open. To become a candidate, the nominee needs the support of at least 15% of the ANP parliamentary party. Then, there is another round of voting, and the nominee with the least votes from MPs is no longer eligible to become a candidate. This process continues until two potential candidates are left. They both are then put onto the ballot for the final vote from party members. Ballot Paper The two candidates are put onto the ballot for the final vote from party members to take place. To vote, party members have to be paying at least 5 ALO per month in membership fees to the ANP. The winner of the vote is legally allowed to become the ANP leader. ANP Executive Committee Announcement For the winner of the ballot vote to become the new leader, the ANP Executive committee has to make an announcement supporting the decision of the ANP party members, and declare that the election was democratic. Finally, a document needs to be signed by both the Chairman of the Executive Committee and the winning candidate. Conference It is traditional for the ANP Executive Committee to call a party conference shortly after the election for the leader, and other MPs and representatives, to make a speech. The party conference normally takes place within one month of the leadership election.